The work which led to this invention was funded under the grant agreement No. 228867 in the course of the Seventh Framework Program of the European Union FP7/2007-2013.
The invention relates to a processing unit and also to use of a plurality of such processing units, using which, a process engineering unit operation can be carried out or at least supported, in order to carry out a chemical reaction.
For the production of a chemical product, it is necessary, for the desired synthesis of the chemical product that is to be produced, to assemble an individually designed plant structure in order to be able to carry out the necessary industrial processing steps. When the production of this product is no longer wanted, the plant structure is usually demolished again or disassembled, in order to assemble, on the same site, a different individually designed plant structure with which a different chemical product can be produced.
There is a constant need to decrease the expenditure for carrying out differing chemical reactions.
It is the object of the invention to specify measures which permit different chemical reactions to be carried out with a low expenditure.